last_post_winsfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight the NightWing
☀ Twilight is a black and purple male NightWing with gray underscales. Twilight is slightly skittish, but very clever. Like most NightWings, Twilight has scattered scales of silver on the underside of his wings. Twilight was harassed by his siblings when he was younger, and it is unknown if this has to do with his nervous personality. When he is found by Screech in the Caves of the Moons, he is extremely scared, hiding behind a shelf and using a scroll as makeshift weapon. He eventually calmed down, and lived with Screech for a while, before traveling. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Biography Twilight was born in the Cave of the Moons. He hatched and was raised by his parents, Midnight and Farseer, along with his older siblings, Mighty and Skypuzzler, as well as a dozen cousins. His father, grandfather, and three uncles hunted outside the caves. He is slightly smaller than most dragonets, and he loves the scrolls where old prophecies are documented. He has no powers, due to being hatched in the cave. Twilight is very intelligent, and enjoys attempting to discover exactly what prophecies are foretelling. His aunt, who tutored him and all his cousins, sent an application to Jade Mountain. However, his aunt never heard back from the Academy, and his siblings started taunting him, teasing that he couldn't get into any academy, let alone Jade Mountain. Even his cousins joined in. Twilight would hide himself away in the numerous rooms of the Caves, just to escape them. Then everything fell apart. Being in such close proximity, a virus in the Cave of the Moons would be extremely deadly. And that's what happened. Everyone but Mighty and Twilight died of a strange illness that summer. In less than a week, a sickness had managed to kill almost every member of an entire family. Mighty deserted Twilight the moment he stepped out of the Caves, and then all Twilight had left of his family was gone. After giving his family a proper funeral, Twilight hid in the Cave of the Moons. But because he had never hunted, Twilight was unable to get a sufficient amount of food, and the small amount that had been in storage disappeared quickly. Weak and starving, Twilight hid in the caves for three days, until he was found by Screech. He was, at first, terrified, but eventually left the caves with her. He only took his prophecy scroll, which contained NightWing prophecies, he had deciphered. Screech's home happened to be another cave, but hers was far from similar to the Cave of the Moons. A twisting labyrinth of tunnels, it was extremely easy to get lost. However, the rooms were numerous, and Screech hunted daily, so he got a proper meal, and began to enjoy himself. Trivia * Twilight's most prized possesion is his scroll of deciphered prophecies * Twilight wanted to some day help prophecy dragonets understand their prophecies * Twilight has hardly ever had fruit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Nightwings